The Creator
by AnimeFanlolz
Summary: A whole new type of story for me... it has violence, language, and blood. It's rated T and it's about a girl who visits the dream world and finds a secret that no one else can know about... ecspecially Wizeman... the story's better than the summary...
1. A Nightmare to Remember

A/N- Okay, so this story is very intense and it has violence, language, and lots of blood. So, if you can't handle that, then don't read this story... plus, it also has tons of Jackle being... weird... so, just no flames, and I DO NOT think that any of the characters in any of the two NiGHTS games are gay... so just keep that in mind that I don't mean anything in this story that is bad about the Nightmaren or humans or anyone else. Unless it really is true. I will wait for two reviews each chapter b4 I put another chapter up... so, enjoy! X3 oh and btw, this story has 29 chapters... Enjoy! Oh, and constuctive criticism is welcome! X3

Chapter 1- A Nightmare to Remember

There was deep breathing. A shining silver knife. All in a dark room. Two dark, shadowy figures could be seen closing in on her. What was poor, 16-year old Katherine supposed to do? The knife sliced the darkness as it came down on her. A scream. Fresh, red blood everywhere. Flying around the room.

That was all she could remember as she woke up with a drowning sensation. It took her a moment, but she finally realized... she was underwater! She was really drowning! She could somewhat breathe, but it was difficult. She soon after realized that she wasn't even mildly wet. Odd, cosidering she was underneath the surface of the water. Damnit! If only she hadn't lost what little common sense she had had before... before the... accident.

She decided to swim to the surface where she could breathe, but, someone- or something- was holding her. Pulling her into the depths of the dark, violent ocean. She fought and she splashed and finally... she couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't her fault she ran out of air! She didn't know what to do, but as unconciousness gripped at her mind, her soul, her body, she couldn't fight any longer. She let herself slip away into the dark realm of senselessness as she took a breath of water...

She was first aware of the coldness of the air around her... wait, air? She didn't remember getting on land... she was also completely dry. It was as if she had dreamed the entire fight for survival that had taken place underwater. She next realized that she was not still... someone was carrying her! And... and they were moving... it felt as if the thing carrying her was... running, but, it was much faster.

Her light hazel eyes slowly opened to reveal an amazing and glorious sight before her! She first noticed the clouds that were right next to her. Soon after, she further examined the area below her. It was a vibrant green and there were darker spots of green, which appeared to be trees! There were grassy field and the there were also flowery fields. As she finished her examination, her mind started to work. Holy crap! She was flying!

She was curious to see who her hero was, so she looked up into his eyes and...

She woke up and she was lying on her back. She thought she felt cobblestone underneath her. Suddenly, all her memories came back to her. The car crash, and... how was she still alive? Was she anywhere? Was she in a whole other dimension? No, that wasn't physically possible. She wasn't killed in the accident... only... then how did she get here? Maybe... she was imagining this whole thing... maybe it was all a dream.

She soon after heard wings flapping. The noise came closer, and closer. She decided to just open her eyes and see just where she was. She was somewhat afraid of what she would see, but... she just must see all her surroundings. She gathered up all her courage... and opened her eyes. What she saw before her was amazing!

* * *

A/N- Well, sorry this chapter's so short... the next chapter will be longer, tho! Plz r&r!


	2. Saved and Educated

A/N- Okay, so... this story is intense so far... and thx to all who reviewed! I appreciate it very much. So, I hope this chapter is just as good or even better! Just, read to find out, lolz. And don't forget to review! X3

* * *

Chapter 2- Saved and Educated

The sight before her was rare, indeed! It was strange... and somewhat odd. The first item of curiousity was a purple, flying jester... wait, WHAT?! Katherine screamed like it was the end of the world and quickly scampered away in fear. _What was that thing?! Where am I? What's going on here?_

She heard a voice that cut through her thoughts. The voice was harsh, and very stern. It said,"You scared the poor girl! What were you thinking? You should be ashamed!" It was sticking up for her? She looked up and saw a brown owl. It was... talking... no, it must be her imagination! That must've been the wings she heard!

Then, the purple flying thing spoke up. It had a very distinct British accent and it had much sarcasm as it said,"Well, I'm sorry! I was just trying to make sure she was alright!" She looked down again, but it seemed as soon as she did, she heard a flute. It was playing a beautiful song.

She heard the owl again,"How can you play your flute at a-" he couldn't finish his sentence before the 16-year old on the ground spoke up. As soon as they heard her words, the flute fell silent.

"Umm... excuse me?" She started in a silent, shy voice that got louder as she spoke,"But... who is she... he... it?!" She pointed at the flying humanoid-like thing flying around and leaving a trail of blue sparkles behind,"Also, where the hell am I?"

The purple it stopped and flew down. It leaned forward into a bow and said,"Hiya! I'm Nights! And, behind me, freaking out, is Owl. Dunno why he's freaking out, though..." It was right ,for, as Katherine looked behind the purple thing, she saw Owl running around mumbling something about how young people shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff. She couldn't really understand any of it.

"Well... hi! I'm Katherine, and..." She fell silent as she examined him from head to toe. Then she said,"Ummm... you're a girl, right? Well, then-" he cut off the last part of her sentence. He looked angry.

"Do I look like a girl to you?! No, I do not! I'm a BOY and for your information, I don't like being addressed as a girl! I'm a guy and if you have any complaints, or concerns, talk to my creator! Now, where were we before you so rudely called me a girl? Hmm?" He just glared at her. He then angrily crossed his arms, pouted, and looked away.

As he finished his rant, Katherine just looked at him like 'sure, whatever' and then said,"Well, I see that if you're not a girl, then you're a fag. Now, like I said before, where am I?" She got two pairs of eyes glaring at her now. She backed away, for they looked as if they were going to stab her to death.

"Well... Owl, you tell her. Since you like to talk so much!" This was Nights' turn to speak. He just looked from Owl, to Katherine, and back to Owl again. His eyes seemed to fill up with tears. "I'm not gay! How many times have I told people that!" he started to cry and sob as if Wizeman had just taken over the entire Dream World!

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way! Don't cry! Do you need a hug?" No sooner had she said that, then Nights had latched onto her in the tightest hug ever felt, even by her own mother! "Okay, ow. You're going to stop me from breathing here in a minute...", Katherine managed to say through gasps. He let go and dried his eyes. Owl rolled his eyes and Nights made a face at him.

"I'm sorry. Well, you're in the dream world! Welcome!" Nights gave her another bow and held out his hand. "Would you like to fly?" She just looked at him like 'wtf'. He just sighed and said,"Visitors never understand nowadays! Well, just grab my hand and you will fly! Just like me!" Nights got another odd look. Owl cut in and sighed.

"It's called dualizing. Just go and try! You'll understand." Owl looked over and saw that neither Katherine nor Nights was paying attention. They were already dualized and flying around! Katherine was doing little paraloops and she was twirling and dancing in the sky! Seems to Owl, she has already gotten the hang of flying!

"This is awesome!" It was Katherine. Owl just stared as they left a trail of blue twinkle dust behind. It seemed to be like snow! Bright, sparkly snow!

"Okay, stop fooling around you two! I have important information for Katherine." As Owl spoke that, Nights stopped. He flew down with a fancy twirl and looked straight into Owl's face. He gave him an icy cold glare.

"What, are you going to tell her about the Ideya?" Then, there was a flash of violet-blue. When it cleared, there was Nights and Katherine undualized. Katherine had her bangs over her eyes so that they couldn't see them. They could tell she was mad as purple electricity seemed to come from inside her and electrocute her... but she was the one commanding it! She held out her hand and aimed for Owl. All the electricity formed a ball in her right hand and then... she was about to fire, until Nights screamed. That seemed to bring her back!

"W-what happened?" Katherine felt lightheaded and wondered why they were both just staring at her. She looked down at both of her hands and saw that the right one looked somewhat charred. Nights and Owl were just standing there, backing away from her. "Hey! Stop! Nights, Owl! Get back here! What are you so afraid of?" They both just looked at her. Night flew up to her, cautiously, and just shook his head.

"It's okay, Owl! You can come over here now!" Owl catiously flew over to them and stood about 20 feet in front of Katherine. "Well, Kathy. You're wondering where you are, am I right?" Katherine just nodded. Nights continued,"Well, you are in the dream world. Here, in the dream world there are doorways to different dreams.", he pointed to 6 doorways centered around a fountain. The doorways had no dooprs in them, however. Nights continued,"The dreams are otherwise known as Nightopia. They're just different worlds, in a way. Well, the only way for Nightopia to survive is by the visitor's Ideya. Everyone has 5 Ideya. Owl will explain the rest later. For now, let's explore!"

"Kay! Let's go! What the hell are we waiting for?" Katherine shouted that at the top of her lungs as she ran for the fountain to jump in. On the way, however, she dropped a book. It seemed to be a sketchbook. Nights looked at it curiously before picking it up in his gloved hand.

"What's this?" he asked with a hint of interest in his voice. She looked up with curiosity and then noticed what he was talking about. It was her sketchbook! How did it get here? Oh, no! No one was ever supposed to see that but her! She tried to grab it from him, but he flew up and sat at the top of the tree.

She glared up at him. _I wish I had wings so that I could murder him for going through my stuff! It's mine! _As if on cue, she sprouted two, giant angel wings from her back, but... they were purple! The had black tips. Owl just stared at her and flew off somewhwere. _Wonder how I got these... wings. Oh, well. _

Sheflew up without a sound. Up to where Nights was looking through her sketchbook. She noticed that he didn't even acknowledge that she was there! He was too into the book. He finally spoke up. "Hey, Kathy. This looks like a nightmaren! What is it?" she saw the drawing he was talking about. Yes, she was looking over his shoulder. He was talking about Flower, the creature she had drawn. It had a hat like Nights', but it was magenta with white stripes. She had vibrant and wild blue eyes. She had a red cape behind her. She was wearing a long purple coat-like thing over her blue 'shirt' and the rest of her was magenta. She had a circular piece of the pink Ideya connecting both sides of her coat. She had bright green gloves. The bottom of her shoes were blue, as well.

Katherine sighed. "Well, I drew that and... I don't really know what she is. I just thought she looked cool. her name's Flower and you see that red cape behind her? It transforms into wings. Now gimme my sketchbook back!" Nights just shook his head.

"I'll keep it safe." Night said that as he slipped it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Katherine's wings disappeared and she jumped down from the tree. She landed like a feather. She gave Nights a quick glare before tagging him.

"You're it!" she yelled. She laughed and ran off.

* * *

A/N-Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had to remodel my whole room on my own or my mom wouldn't let me get on the computer... so, I had fun writing this chapter! Please, no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome, tho. Kthxbai! Lolz, don't ask.


End file.
